Lost Cub
by AmberSunrise
Summary: At the end of TLK1, the cub that Rafiki holds up clearly looks like a male cub; as well it says this in the TLK story books. Well then, why is the cub a girl in TLK 2? This will answer that question.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all, AmberCab1 and I, SunRise19, have decided to write a story  
together! I hope you like it!! And yes, I will continue writing with  
Bambi and my other story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Future King  
  
It was night, Nala knew this only fact as she licked the small cub that was  
laying between her paws. The night had been long, and the effort  
exhausting; but all the pain and tears were worth it as she gazed down at  
the future heir. The queen couldn't believe it, her and Simba had barely  
begun to rule over the pride lands and then she had found out that she was  
going to bring fourth a new life. Smiling, the new mother nuzzled the  
small lion cub.  
"Nala?"  
The lioness looked up to see Simba standing in the doorway, his mane wet  
from the slight rain that fell outside.  
"Simba, come, come meet the next," she paused for a dramatic affect as  
Simba walked over, "king of pride rock."  
The new father gasped as Nala moved her paws aside, and Simba got his first  
look at his new son.  
"Nala, he's so tiny," he smiled, "all I can say is, wow..."  
The queen chuckled, "what should we name him?"  
The lion king sat down on the cavern floor, pondering his wife's question  
while looking over his little son. The cub had his father's golden fur,  
with green eyes. However, on closer inspection, Simba also noticed a  
single red stripe that faded in to white along the cub's left shoulder.  
"That's rather strange markings for a lion," Simba stated as Nala bent her  
head and looked down.  
"I'm sure they'll go away in time; now, what should we name him?"  
"Minu."  
Simba said simply;  
"Minu? Minu..."  
Nala liked it, it sounded good to the ear;  
"Minu, Minu, our son," Nala whispered as she layed down and curled around  
the little cub. Simba smiled as he nuzzled his mate, "I'm so happy Nala,  
I'm so proud of you."  
The lioness smiled as Simba licked her cheek and she closed her eyes.  
Making sure that his wife and new son were sleeping soundly, the king of  
the pride lands slowly walked out onto the mighty rock. Gazing up through  
the softly falling rain, the king could just make out the stars through the  
clouds, and a lion's face smiling down at him.  
"Thank you father, I hope to be everything to Minu as you were to me. I  
miss you father, watch over Nala and Minu."  
Simba smiled as he turned away from the smiling stars, walked in the cave,  
and fell asleep next to his new family.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 1:::  
  
I hope you like it guys, tell me what you think Amber!! BTW, I wasn't sure  
what the cub should look like, I hope it's ok... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Sunrise, loved that first chapter! Don't worry about the markings, I think it's cool. Well, on with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2: Like Father, like Son  
  
As there had been for Simba, there was a special ceremony for Minu, and, like Simba had been, Minu was held up by Rafiki for the animals of the Pride Lands to see. The animals bellowed and stomped wildly for little Minu, the heir of the Pride Lands. After the ceremony, Simba smiled at sky and the shape of a lion smiled back. Rafiki then took to cub down and handed him back to Nala who held him by the scruff. Simba nuzzled her and then they made their way back to cave.  
  
The days passed and turned into weeks, and the weeks quickly turned into months. It was a breezy but warm day in Africa. Nala was awoken by a tug at her ear. She opened one eye and moved out of the way just in time, dodging Minu's head-butt. She laughed as he ran straight into Simba's shoulder. Simba groaned a little. Then he opened his eyes and smiled at Minu who had jumped onto his back. 'Ready to go, Minu?' Simba asked.  
  
'Yeah!' Minu yelled. Some nearby lioness stirred a bit in their sleep at Minu's shout of excitement. Minu ran around Simba. He had grown. He still had a golden coat and green eyes. His paws were also golden but his underbelly and muzzle were creamy coloured. He still had the thin red stripe on his left shoulder, although it was fading slightly. Also his white fur was fading. His tuft of fur on his head was golden, but didn't look like Simba's. It was sleeker and looked as if it had been gelled backwards, like Scar's mane had been. But his tuft of fur on his tail was light brown, as Simba and Nala's were. Nala nuzzled him and followed him and Simba to the bottom of Pride Rock. Then she smiled when Simba winked at her and watched him and Minu until they got to the watering hole. Then she yawned and walked back up to the cave. She settled down at the tip of Pride Rock and lay there for a while.  
  
'Nala,' came the voice of her Mother. Nala turned her head.  
  
'Hi!' Nala said smiling as Sarafina and Sarabi came towards her. 'Something bothering you?'  
  
'No, we just wanted to congratulate you once again,' Sarabi smiled. Nala smiled back and all three of them looked to see Simba playfully chasing Minu to the fields.  
  
Minu laughed and pounced at Simba. Simba pretended to fall so Minu could pin him. Simba smiled. 'Dad?' Minu asked. Simba pushed him gently.  
  
'What is it, my Son?' he replied. Minu looked at the sky.  
  
'How did you and Mum meet?' he asked, his eyes shining. Simba was slightly surprised that he hadn't asked something about being King.  
  
'Your Mother and I grew up together,' Simba paused and then looked at Minu thoughtfully, 'well I'll tell you what happened when you're older.'  
  
'Awe, come on Dad! Please?' he asked showing his teeth. Simba laughed.  
  
'I'm afraid your gonna have to wait,' he winked at Minu, 'you won't understand until you are older.' Minu frowned at him. Simba saw this. 'Minu, don't worry, I'll tell you everything that happened when the time is right,' he said. Minu looked up at him and smiled.  
  
'Ok, Dad. But...if you and Mum grew up together, does that mean I might have to marry Tirria, or Sukina?' Minu asked. Simba laughed but said nothing.  
  
'Let's go home, Son,' Simba said. Minu nodded but something caught his eye. When Simba wasn't looking, Minu snuck away and crept to the lake and then sped of towards a dark, dusty land...  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Hope you all likes. Hope you do too Sunrise! Lol, hope you don't mind having too female cubs in there (Tirria and Sukina) but I thought it'd be ok...anyways, reviews please! C yaz!  
  
:.C.a.b.: 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A close call  
  
Glancing behind him, the little cub made sure that no one had followed him  
to the boarder of the dark land.  
"Wow," he awed in amazement as he walked through the baron out lands.  
  
:::  
  
"Simba, I'm glad you've... come...."  
Nala looked behind Simba, expecting to see there son following him.  
"Where's Minu?"  
"Minu?"  
Simba repeated as he looked back, finding that his son was nowhere in  
sight.  
"Minu? Minu!"  
The father shouted as him and Nala leapt down pride rock and spread  
themselves out in order to follow there son's scent.  
  
:::  
  
Minu continued his walking through the out lands, amazed at how different  
it was from the pride lands.  
As he walked, he smiled as he exclaimed, "I can't wait to tell Tirria and  
Sukina about what I found!"  
"You won't have the chance."  
Gasping, Minu turned and saw three hyenas advancing towards him;  
"Well, well, well," the female began, "what do we have here?"  
Minu growled at the three much larger animals standing in front of him;  
"Oh look, isn't that so cute? Come here little kitty, come here you'll so  
cuuuute!!!"  
As she bent her head, Minu raised a clawed foot and scratched her nose. As  
the female reared back howling in pain, the small terrified lion cub began  
running for his life. As he ran, the wind seemed to be pushing against  
him, making him run faster. However, he didn't run long until he felt  
teeth around his neck, and felt himself being lifted off the ground. Minu  
turned his head slowly, looking in his father's eyes.  
  
Nothing was said as Simba and Nala walked home, Simba holding onto Minu's  
scruff the whole time. Minu knew that now wasn't time for struggling so he  
went limp and closed his eyes. His eyes flew open however, when he was  
dropped on the cavern floor. Sitting up, Minu watched as Simba went over  
to Nala.  
"Are you alright?"  
Simba asked, as Nala licked a cut on her leg that one of the hyenas had  
made.  
"I'm fine," she said as she sighed and sat down.  
  
As Simba and Nala talked, Minu hung his head and waited for whatever was to  
come next.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 3:::  
  
I hope you like it Amber, can't wait for the next update!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Repeating the bad  
  
Minu pinned his ears as Simba walked towards him. Simba sighed and beckoned him out. Minu hesitated but reluctantly followed him out when Nala gave him a brisk nod. He looked up to find his Father sitting on a rock at the foot of Pride Rock and Minu felt his heart jump when Simba looked at him with eyes full of disappointment. Minu said nothing, waiting for Simba to talk first. 'Minu, what happened? You were right behind me; why didn't you tell if you wanted to go somewhere?' Simba sighed.  
  
'Because I knew you wouldn't let me go,' Minu replied.  
  
'Well your right about that. Listen Minu. The Out Lands are a very dangerous place. I don't want you to go there again.'  
  
'But Dad, I just wanted to know what it was-'  
  
'Then you should have just asked me what it was instead of wondering off. Anything could have happened! And those hyenas may be stupid, but they are tough.'  
  
'How do you know that?'  
  
'Because when I was your age, you're Mother and I met them.'  
  
'Did you get in big trouble?' Minu asked. Simba smiled.  
  
'I got told off, but it was only because my Father loved me and wanted what was best for me, as I do for you.' Simba explained. Minu raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Where is your Father now? Did he leave?'  
  
'No, Minu. Well, you are right in a way, but he is still here because I will always remember him.'  
  
'Where did he go then?' Minu asked as he jumped onto Simba's back. Simba lay down and fell quiet for a moment. He looked at the sun that was starting to set.  
  
'Minu, when I was about your age, my Father told me this. And I think it's time I told it to you.' Simba looked even further up to the sky. Some stars were appearing. 'Look at the stars. All the Great Kings of Past are watching over us from them,' he said. Minu pinned his ears.  
  
'Really? Wow...'  
  
'Yes, Minu. But the point is, they are always there to guide you, no matter what happens. Even though they are gone, they are here. They'll always be there Minu, and so will I.' Minu looked at the stars. He now understood about Mufasa. But he didn't yet understand what Simba meant about always being there. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then he felt himself being picked up by the scruff and Simba carrying him back into the cave.  
  
The next day, Minu awoke and ran straight to wake up Tirria and Sukina who were both sleeping. There Mother was also asleep. Minu nudged Tirria in the stomach. She moaned and Sukina growled a bit and opened a shining brown eye. Sukina was a dark sandy colour with dark brown eyes. She had a black tip on her tail and a light sandy underbelly and muzzle. Tirria was more of a golden colour and also had brown eyes, only hers were much lighter. She had a small dark sandy tuft on her head and she had creamy underbelly, muzzle and paws. She was just a little bit older then Sukina but around the same age as Minu. Sukina growled again.  
  
'What are you doing up this early Minu?' she demanded.  
  
'SSHH!' he hissed back, 'keep it down!' Sukina pinned her ears and got up and stretched. Tirria yawned and popped her head up behind them.  
  
'Thanks guys, you just woke me up!'  
  
'That's the idea,' Minu said, 'come on, let's go.'  
  
'Go were?' Sukina asked cocking her head.  
  
'You'll see,' Minu said making his way towards the exit of the den. The girls exchanged glances but followed him curiously. When they were gone, Simba opened an eye and nudged Nala awake.  
  
'I'm sending Timon and Pumbaa to watch them.' He said.  
  
'Simba, I'm sure after your talk with him, he won't go of limits again,' Nala replied softly.  
  
'Your probably right, but I'm sending them just incase.' Simba said. Nala sighed but gave in. Simba trotted over to Timon and Pumbaa and awoke them. They got up and agreed to watch the three cubs. Simba watched from the tip of Pride Rock to make sure Timon and Pumbaa were watching them. He laughed; they were making sure the cubs couldn't see them. Well, as long as they are watching them, he thought. Then he went back into the cave to talk to Nala.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Hope you like it Sunrise, update soon and please review peeps! C yaz!  
  
:.C.a.b.: 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The White Lioness  
  
The cubs first ran to the water hole, Minu being pushed in by his golden  
colored friend.  
"Hey, that's not fair!"  
He said as he splashed her back. After that, Minu got out and made the  
lioness cubs chase him towards the out lands.  
"Wow..." Sukina breathed as the cubs neared the boarder.  
"Tirria, you stay here and keep guard while me and Minu go check it out."  
"No way, I'm going to! Besides, you should stand guard."  
"Who cares, let's all go," Minu said as he marched ahead of the two  
sisters.  
Glancing behind them, the cubs left the pride land's boarder.  
  
"Oh man, Simba is going to kill us, we lost them, I can't believe we lost  
them!"  
Timon screamed as Pumbaa and him searched for the three cubs;  
"Maybe we should try the elephant grave yard?"  
Pumbaa asks as Timon rides on his head.  
"I don't think they'd go there, Simba..."  
"What about me?"  
The animals turned around to see Simba standing behind them;  
"Simba, we lost them, they went somewhere and we can't find them."  
Timon said bluntly as Simba growled under his breath and Timon shrunk back,  
"lets just find them."  
  
By this time, the cubs had ventured much farther in to the out lands than  
Minu had been the previous day.  
"This is creepy, I want to go back; plus, I'm hungry," Tirria said as she  
turned away from her friend and sister.  
"Baby," Minu said as him and Sukina continued walking as the young cub  
began walking home by herself. As she walked, she began sniffing as an  
unfamiliar scent floated across the wind. Stopping, she raised her head  
and sniffed again.  
"Guys?"  
She calls back, "Minu, Sukina, where are you?"  
"Sweet child, what on earth are you doing out here... alone?"  
The cub whirls around to see a totally white lioness, lying on the grown,  
her head raised, eyes gazing at Tirria.  
"Who, what are you?"  
"I'm a lioness, just like you, but I'm very different, aren't I little  
one?"  
"What's your name?"  
"I am Heira."  
  
Meanwhile, Minu and Sukina had continued there walking; but Minu began to  
worry about his friend.  
"Come on, let's go back now."  
Nodding, the lioness cub followed Minu as he followed Tirria's scent, and  
the scent of and the scent of a strange lioness. As the two cubs came  
closer, Tirria sprinted away and headed back to the pride lands.  
'Should I tell them about the lioness?'  
She thinks as she races for home.  
"Wait, we're sorry!"  
Minu yelled as the two cubs ran right past the white lioness as she grinned  
at them...  
  
:::End of Chapter 5:::  
  
I hope you like it Amber, if not I'll change it..i hope you don't mind the  
lioness. Can't wait for the next update!! I'm sorry if it's so short, I've  
been studdying for my final tests! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm mega mega sorry for lack of updates lately. Hope you like this Sunrise and others!  
  
Chapter 6: Meet Zira  
  
Tirria ran as fast as she could until she came to the Pride Lands. She tripped over her paws and hit the ground with a hard thud. She moaned but got up just as Minu and Sukina arrived. 'Tirria...' Minu panted, 'what's-up- with you?' he asked. Tirria put a paw over her head to stop her vision from blurring, but it made no difference.  
  
'I...' she began, 'I got lost and ran into a white lioness...I dunno if we can trust her though.' Minu pinned his ears and Sukina shuffled a paw.  
  
'Let's just go home,' Sukina said. Tirria nodded. As they turned to leave, they heard a low laugh.  
  
'Oh, your not going anywhere,' the voice said cruelly. The cubs spun around and gasped. A dark golden lioness was standing before them. She had almond eyes and a dark creamy underbelly muzzle and paws. All her claws were out and she had a thin brown stripe on her head running down her neck and stopping at her shoulder blades. She also had a chunk missing from one of her ears. She growled and started circling the cubs. 'Well, well, well, if it isn't young Minu, Simba's son...' she hissed. Minu pinned his ears and Sukina whimpered.  
  
'H-how do you know my name?' Minu asked. The lioness laughed.  
  
'That's none of your business,' she scoffed. Tirria growled. The lioness stopped circling and roared. She lifted her paw ready to strike.  
  
'Run!' Minu yelled. The three cubs ran out of the way just before the lioness slammed her paw on the ground. Tirria ran in front of the two younger cubs. She ran hard and fast, fully aware of the roaring lioness chasing them. She didn't dare turn but she heard Sukina scream and a snapping of jaws. She looked straight ahead and screamed just as she bumped into a large red lump.  
  
'HEY! Watch what your-AGGHHHHH!!!' Timon screamed as he noticed the lioness running after them. He jumped back onto Pumbaa and he galloped off. The lioness chased them until they came to the gorge. The cubs and Timon and Pumbaa were backed up against the wall. Just as she was about to pounce there was another roar. Nala leapt in front of them from a tall rock above them and started fighting. There was another loud roar and Simba and some other lionesses came to their aid. Nala backed off and retreated to Simba. Simba growled.  
  
'What are you doing here?' he hissed. The other lioness narrowed her eyes. 'You know you have been exiled Zira! Now get out of my Pride Lands!'  
  
'These lands do not belong to you,' Zira spat, 'Scar is the real owner!'  
  
'I have not come here to argue with you!' Simba growled. Nala growled to.  
  
'But it's the truth,' Zira continued, 'you may be King now Simba, but one day, Kovu will be King! Not that little runt of yours,' she glared at Minu who was hiding behind Nala. Nala roared but didn't attack.  
  
'Go on,' Nala hissed, 'your heard Simba, now get out!' Zira growled and narrowed her eyes. Then she left. Nala sighed and turned to Simba. 'Come on, let's go home now,' she sighed. Simba nodded and turned to the cubs. He gave Minu a look of hurt and anger but then followed Nala. Minu pinned his ears and followed. Tirria and Sukina's mother, Kicara, glared at them and beckoned them to follow. From behind a bush, Heira sighed.  
  
'Those poor cubs...' she whispered to herself. Then she went home.  
  
That night, Minu couldn't sleep. He sat up. 'You can't sleep either Minu?' a voice asked him. He looked around. Sukina was also sitting up.  
  
'No,' he replied, 'I keep thinking about Zira's cub, Kovu. Does he know what Zira is doing is wrong?' Sukina shrugged.  
  
'Well, I suppose he's only young like us...perhaps he thinks we're the bad ones.'  
  
'Maybe...but...I think we should talk to him.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Yeah! We should talk to him and ask him what he thinks about it...' Minu glanced at Tirria who was fast asleep. Sukina saw this and said:  
  
'Ok, let's go tomorrow but let's not tell Tirria. She never likes doing stuff like this and she'll probably tell on us if she knows.' She finished. Minu nodded and lay back down; so did Sukina.  
  
Tirria opened an eye. It was dark, so the other cubs wouldn't see this. She sighed gently. She heard everything, but she wouldn't tell on them, not unless they were gone for too long...  
  
End of chapter 6  
  
Ok, hope you all likes, if ya don't like it Sunrise, I'll change it. Update soon and reviews please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Event  
  
"Wake up, come on wake up!"  
Minu whispered to Sukina who lay on her side;  
After nudging her with a paw, the young cub sat bolt upright on the ground,  
panting hard.  
"Calm down, what's the matter with you?"  
"I had a nightmare, Zira came after your mom and dad but before that we..."  
"Come on, bad dreams are for babies, let's go!"  
"Go where?"  
Minu jumped as his father picked him up by the scruff of the neck, "not  
until your mother gives you a bath."  
"Hey, how long have you been up?"  
"Whatever your plans are you over slept them," Nala chuckled as Simba set  
Minu in front of her and Nala's paws wrapped around her son.  
"Who's the baby now?"  
Sukina laughed then yelped in surprise as her own mother picked her up;  
"I'm clean, can I go?"  
Minu said as Nala licked his face;  
"Alright, you two go on and have fun," Nala said as she nuzzled him and he  
ran out of the cave, straight in to Simba.  
"Minu," the young cub sat down at his father's paws.  
"Be careful out there, I don't want you to do something like yesterday,  
you're lucky that your mother and I were there."  
"I know dad," Minu replied.  
"You are part of the circle of life Minu," Simba continued, "and just  
remember that I'll always be here to guide you so please, please listen to  
me."  
Simba pleaded with his son, knowing how much he was like himself when he  
was young;  
"Alright dad, I promise," Minu said as Simba nuzzled him and Sukina ran out  
of the cavern.  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah," Minu answered as Simba watched them run down pride rock.  
"Aren't you going to send anyone after them?"  
Kicara asked as she appeared behind Simba, "they are only young cubs."  
"I've sent Zazu after them; however I didn't tell them that he would be  
going," Simba replied as the hornbill floated down from the sky.  
"Zazu?!"  
Simba and Kicara inquired in surprise of the bird;  
"Yes sire?"  
"Why aren't you watching Minu and Sukina, didn't you get my message?"  
For a moment, the bird look terrified before he spoke, "no, I d-didn't get  
your, I didn't get it..."  
Simba layed a gentle paw on the bird's back, "it is Alright Zazu, just go  
and find them."  
  
"We made it!"  
Minu shouted with excitement as him and Sukina ran through the out lands;  
"Yeah, we didn't get caught!"  
The young lioness smiled as a low roar was heard;  
"Oh no, I think your dad found us," Sukina whispered as Minu came to a halt  
from his running.  
"Wrong little cub."  
Both cubs gasped as Zira emerged from a nearby bush;  
"What do you want?"  
Minu faced her boldly;  
"Why are you in my lands?"  
Zira asked;  
"We, we just want to talk to Kovu mam," Sukina stuttered as Zira stepped  
closer.  
"You don't want that besides, he is your future king, you should call him  
your majesty!"  
The lioness yelled as the young cubs shrunk back, but it was Minu once  
again that spoke up, "I'll never call him that, I am the future king!"  
He shouted back as he saw another scraggly lion appear at Zira's side;  
"Oh really?"  
Zira said as she stepped closer, her eyes narrowing in to slits, "not  
anymore!"  
With that, she lunged herself at Minu as the other lion went after Sukina.  
"Run Sukina, run!"  
Minu shouted as he ran down a steep hill, trying to get away from the  
enraged lioness;  
"Keep going!"  
Sukina shouted back as Minu raised his head, and Zira pounced him from  
behind. Minu tried to squirm away, but her claws dug into him and he could  
feel the blood begin to flow. Gasping, he wrenched himself free and  
continued running, not seeing the log that lay over a deep cliff.  
That was when Zira saw her chance, sending little Minu over the log with  
one hard swipe of her paw to his head. Minu felt his world go black as he  
began falling, falling and falling down towards his death. As all the  
strength began to leave him, he spotted through his blurred vision a root  
sticking out of the cliff's edge. Reaching out a paw, he extended his  
claws and began digging into the root. He hung there for a moment, gasping  
for air and tried to ignore his pounded headache, as he fought to climb the  
steep cliff side. His vision blurred, head pounding, and strength  
withering he tried to climb...  
  
:::End Of Chapter 7:::  
  
Sorry it's soooo long, longest chapter in this I think, let me know what  
you think Amber, by all please RR!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Two lives lost.  
  
Minu's claws finally retracted and he fell down, down, down... 'This is it,' he thought, 'this is how my life is going to end...' he tightened his eyes expecting to hit the ground with thud, but no-something much worse happened. More blood oozed out of his neck as he felt strong jaws clasping around it; he was being ragged about! Then he flew...he flew through the air and then his small bones cracked on the ground as he hit it. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. There was a loud roar-he recognized it; this was Simba's roar. He smacked Nuka around the head and he whimpered and ran off. Minu opened an eye. He saw that Simba was extremely angry and was belting Zira with all his might. Minu's vision went black. Simba roared and bit Zira's paw. Zira roared back and hit Simba over the mane but he snarled and bit her neck. There was another loud roar and Nala jumped in and bit Zira's tail. Zira roared. The three lions fought for a while before Simba and Nala backed off. Zira growled, 'I'll be back.' She snarled. She ran off. Simba and Nala turned to the lifeless form of Minu lying on the ground. Nala nudged his tiny head up and then gasped. She looked back up at Simba through tear stained eyes.  
  
'Simba,' she whimpered, 'oh Simba!' she ran forwards and nuzzled him. Simba licked her face. Nala pulled away and looked him straight in the eye. 'He...he's dead!' Nala admittedly saw the hurt in Simba's eyes. Simba stared at his son and then shut his eyes tight, trying not to cry. But the tears wouldn't hold back and he sobbed into Nala's fur who was also sobbing. Simba eyed another limp body on the ground a few feet away from Minu.  
  
'Simba!' came the voice of Kicara. Simba looked at Kicara and then he had butterflies.  
  
'Kicara,' he gulped, 'your not gonna like this...' he whispered pointing his paw over to the other limp body. Kicara looked confused, and not noticing the dead form of Minu on the ground allowed her eyes to follow Simba's paw. She gasped and ran forwards.  
  
'NO! No, no, no, no, no...' her eyes watered and tears fell onto her lifeless daughter. 'Sukina...' she gasped nuzzling her. Sukina remained still. Nala sobbed loudly. Kicara looked up and felt even more pain and hurt when she saw Minu lying there too. She sobbed and lay down next to Sukina trying to get her to move. But she wouldn't. Simba walked forwards and carefully lifted Minu up. Then he set him down next to Sukina. He nuzzled him and then got up. He put a paw on Kicara's shoulder.  
  
'Come on Kicara...let them rest in piece...' he said, although he let more tears come. Kicara sobbed and looked at Sukina. She gasped and gave her one last lick goodbye and slowly got up. She glanced back at the lifeless cubs and then walked home, wondering how to break the news to Tirria...  
  
An eye flickered open. But only slightly open. It looked around and then fell onto the furry bloodstained face that was right in front of it. The eye opened wide in shock. Then Minu closed it and opened it again. He carefully moved his paw up to Sukina's mouth with great difficulty. There was no air coming out of her mouth. She wasn't breathing. Minu might have survived, but Sukina really was dead...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8  
  
K, I'm sorry this is short, but I was stuck for ideas. Oh, and we are sorry we killed Sukina too...tear if you don't like this Sunrise, tell me and I'll change it. Reviews please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Find  
  
"Come on mama, I wanna play!"  
Kanami jumped on the ground at her mother's paws, her brown eyes shinning  
up at her mother expectantly;  
"Just a minute young lioness, you haven't gotten your..."  
The white lioness stopped as she raised her ears, hearing and then finally  
seeing the buzzards flocking ahead of her;  
"Mom, can I go chase the birds?"  
Heira looked down at her little daughter, "alright, be careful."  
Kanami smiled as she bounded off;  
Heira gazed fondly after her young cub; noting with a bit of sadness how  
much she was like her father, who had been killed before Kanami was born.  
Unlike Heira's white fur, Kanami was a light brown with dark brown eyes; a  
white stripe down her back along with her white tipped ears were the only  
markings of her mother that she had. Her paws, belly, and muzzle mostly  
brown but had specks of white in them.  
  
Care free as cubs often are, Kanami skipped happily through out the lands,  
roaring her cub like roar and watching the birds fly away.  
"I'll be a mighty huntress," she smiled as a strange scent floated on the  
wind.  
Lifting her head up, the cub gasped as she spotted two lion cub bodies.  
Running over, she saw a male cub laying next to a female cub. Carefully,  
she walked over to the female and nudged her with a paw.  
"Are you ok? Are you hurt?"  
She nudged a little harder, "do you need help?"  
Looking down, she saw her closed eyes, "oh no..."  
Kanami whispered as the realization that she was seeing a dead cub that was  
not much older than herself; and may have been the same age. The lioness  
cub sat down and began to cry for the dead cub.  
"Mom?"  
she whimpered, wishing for her mother's comfort, "mama, mom?!"  
Kanami finally yelled as tears slid down her cheeks, she had never seen a  
body from her own kind before, "mom!!"  
  
Off in the distance, Heira heard her daughter's cries and ran to the scene,  
gasping at the sight that she saw.  
"Kanami, get away from there," Heira said.  
"But, but," the lioness cub stuttered.  
"They are..."  
Heira stopped as she looked at the male cub and at his twitching paw, "he  
isn't dead!"  
She gasped in relief, "he's hurt really bad, we need to help him."  
"Mom, is she dead?"  
"Yes Kanami," Heira answered as she licked the male cub's head.  
"It's alright little one," she soothed, "we are going to help you."  
Although he was unconscious, his once twitching paw relaxed; as Heira  
carefully picked him up and walked back to her home, Kanami following  
behind.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 9:::  
  
A/N: I hope you like it all, please leave a review!!  
Hope you like it Amber, your chapter was great! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tirria's plan  
  
Minu eventually awoke, weak and hurt. But he was strong enough to lift his head up and was still very confused and afraid at first. But then he remembered about Tirria telling him and Sukina about the white lioness she had met. Minu's heart shattered to pieces when he though of Sukina and Tirria. He felt really bad for Tirria because she had lost her sister and the Pride probably thought that Minu had been killed too. But Heira kept him close and told him he was safe. He believed her and he did feel safe. He didn't talk to Kanami much to begin with, mainly because he was shy. But he found out that she was a very nice cub and just as playful as he was. But of course he couldn't play about as his limbs were aching.  
  
After the first day had passed, and the night had begun, Minu and Kanami slept side by side. Heira smiled at them. She knew Minu was going to be ok now. 'Watch over them, Juramu,' she said softly looking to sky. She was talking about Kanami's father. The wind swept past her and she lay down and fell to sleep.  
  
Minu was walking in the Out Lands. He heard a scream and saw a female cub's body fly across the sky and landing on the ground with a hard thud. 'NOOO!!! SUKINA!!' Minu yelled. There was an evil cold laugh. Zira walked forward and slashed Sukina. Minu felt his heart break and then the scenery changed. He was at home in Pride Rock. Simba and Nala were sitting there crying. 'Mum? Dad? Are you ok?' Minu asked nuzzling around Nala's arm. Nala ignored it. Minu didn't understand.  
  
'I can't believe he's gone...our first child, lost forever...' Simba wept and Nala leaned against his mane. Minu gasped then he ran to Simba but everything went dark and flames lit up around him. There was a cub like laugh. Minu turned to see a brown male cub with a black tuft of fur on his head. He had dark green eyes, and then he said:  
  
'Make way for the future King!'  
  
'Kovu,' Minu thought but Kovu lunged at Minu. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Minu yelled. His screams echoed all around.  
  
Minu awoke, his head coated with sweat. He gasped and panted and looked around. He realized it was only a bad dream...his heart melted at another memory of Sukina.  
  
"I had a nightmare, Zira came after your mom and dad but before that we..." Sukina had said.  
  
"Come on, bad dreams are for babies, let's go!" that had been Minu's reply. How he wished he had never said that now. Bad dreams weren't for babies...unless he was one...  
  
When Simba, Nala and Kicara had arrived at Pride Rock, they found it very difficult to break the news. But Simba eventually told them with a lump in his throat. After that, Nala lay at the back refusing to talk with anybody. Kicara was finding it hard to be brave for Tirria. Tirria just stood there in shook with her mouth wide open. She could feel her heart breaking as her eyes filled with tears and she hung her head. Kicara nuzzled her and Tirria sobbed into her arm. Then Tirria ran out of the cave and just cried and cried. This was all her fault. If she had told the adults what she had heard, Simba would have been able to stop them from running off. Tirria felt like nothing anymore. She walked toward the tip of Pride Rock and at the Out Lands. She growled. When she was old enough, she was going to go to the Out Lands. When she was grown up, she was going to find this 'Kovu' and take his life, just as Zira had taken Sukina's and Minu's. She was going to get revenge and kill him. Then Zira would know what it would be like.  
  
End of chapter 10  
  
Ok, I wasn't sure whether to call this chapter "Minu's bad dream", or "Tirria's Plan" so I just kinda did that Dip dip sky blue thingy (You know...Dip dip, sky blue, it is not you...sad I know, but oh well...) and it landed on Minu's bad dream, so I chose Tirria's plan. Hope you all like, reviews please, update soon Sunrise! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nala's realization  
  
A month past in the pride and Heira's lands; and life was trying to be  
normal again. It was on a hot savanna morning that Nala found herself,  
lying at the back of the cavern, not talking to anyone and thinking.  
"Minu," she whispered softly as tears fell down her face, "I hope you are  
up in the sky with all of the kings of the past."  
She knew that in his young life, that his desire to become king never left  
him, no matter what he said; she could tell that he would have been a wise  
and good leader. Sighing, she knew that time had gone bye, and that her  
and Simba needed a future, they needed another cub. Standing up, the queen  
felt guilty about telling Simba that a new cub had to be born, but it was  
needed in order for the circle of life to continue.  
  
The queen waited until the afternoon, and when Simba was alone at the  
watering hole, she quietly walked up to him.  
"Looking at your magnificent mane Simba?"  
Nala inquired, meaning to joke around, but it didn't succeed as the king  
sighed and sat down.  
"No, I was thinking about our son," he replied as he hung his head.  
A moment of silence past between the royal couple before Nala spoke again;  
"Simba, we need another cub, in order..."  
"I do not want one."  
His sharp cutoff made Nala gasp as the king lowered his head;  
"Simba, I know how you feel, he was my son as much as yours, but we need to  
continue the circle of life, for our pride, for each other."  
The queen added softly to herself;  
Simba raised his head towards the sky as a light wind brushed past him, and  
he lifted his ears as he swore he could hear his father's voice on the  
wind.  
"You are more than what you have become, you must take your place in the  
circle of life, as king you need to respect that balance."  
For a moment, Simba's mouth gaped open at the voice, or had it been a  
memory, the king wasn't sure. He turned to his mate, "you're right, the  
circle must be continued."  
He leaned over and gently nuzzled his wife, as the birds flew ahead and the  
wind imbrased them.  
  
:::  
  
In Heira's lands, Minu was seen lying upon a rock, sunning himself in the  
afternoon rays. Sighing, the young cub put down his head and pretended to  
be asleep.  
His act didn't fool Kanami as she crouched behind him and pounced, sending  
him tumbling from the rock.  
"Scared you didn't I!"  
Kanami laughed as Minu growled and stood up, dusting himself off from the  
dirt.  
"What's with you?"  
He demanded, for he was not in the mood to play, especially with a cub that  
seemed so much younger than he was;  
"What's wrong?"  
The young lioness sat down and licked a paw, running it over her head, "you  
don't want to play as much."  
Minu sighed, knowing that she was right, "I miss my parents."  
"Really, what happened?"  
Sitting up suddenly, she gasped at her forwardness, "sorry, you don't have  
to talk about it."  
At Minu's nod, she smiled and tapped his shoulder, "tag, you're it!"  
The cub ran off as Minu smiled and got to his paws, running after her. He  
found that with the month of recovery past that he could run and play  
again.  
'Not all is lost.'  
Minu thought to himself as he sprung on Kanami, and the two rolled down a  
hill, crashing into Heira.  
The lioness laughed and picked her daughter up by the scruff of the neck,  
"come on, I caught a wilderbeast and I'll take you to it, want a ride  
Minu?"  
She knelt down so that he could climb onto her back;  
For a moment, he hesitated and shook his head, going to try and put his  
past behind him as he climbed on his foster mother's back and she trotted  
to the kill ahead.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 11:::  
A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long to update!! I just had my wisdom teeth  
out exactly one week ago, and I've been moving so I didn't have access to a  
computer for a while.  
Sorry for all the excuses, please read and review, can't wait for the next  
chapter!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Talking of the past  
  
A few more months had passed again now. Minu had become much bigger and his muscles had become bulkier. His golden tuft on his head was turning the lightest shade of brown and the red and white stripe on his shoulder was fading with everyday. He also had brown fur growing in under his arms where his mane would be. Kanami had grown too. She was still brown in colour with her white bits here and there, but her legs had lengthened and she had matured. They really weren't cubs anymore. Well, not proper cubs, but not really adolescents either. But nevertheless, they had both matured and didn't run and play about as much anymore. Heira watched them everyday and made sure no trouble came across them. She was going to teach them to hunt today. Kanami was excited but Minu wasn't so sure.  
  
Kanami was an excellent hunter. She brought down her first kill on her first try. She clearly took after her mother when it came to hunting. Minu was also very good but not as good as Kanami. Just as he was about to bring down a zebra, he was reminded of his mother. She had always been very good at hunting. That's probably where Minu had got it from. He glanced back at the zebra and then sighed and sat down. Kanami trotted over to him. 'Hey, you alright?' she asked cocking her head. Minu wiped a paw over his head.  
  
'Nothing, I'm just fine...' he lied. Seeing that Kanami wasn't convinced, he smiled and said: 'I'll talk to you later,' and walked off. Kanami stared after him and Heira walked up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
'Kanami, he's probably just feeling a little homesick. He just needs more time to settle in properly.' She said. Kanami blinked and looked up at her mother. 'Come on dear, I think that's enough practice for today.'  
  
'Ok mum,' Kanami replied as she and Heira returned to their den.  
  
That night, Minu didn't sleep much. He finally opened his eyes and looked around. Their den was a huge hole that had been dug up by some big animal. There was also a small cave and a tree that bent over like an arch over them. Minu sat up and the walked out of the hole. He lay down so he was on his belly and gazed at the stars for a while. His ears tipped back a bit, and then they swayed back to normal. He tipped them back even further before turning his head to see Kanami standing looking at the ground and shuffling her front paw. 'Hey Kanami,' he smiled. Kanami smiled back and came to lie down next to him when he motioned to.  
  
'I...just noticed you didn't get any sleep...you haven't been sleeping much, have you Minu?'  
  
'No,' Minu sighed, 'no I haven't.'  
  
'Do you wanna tell me why?' she asked, her paw twitching slightly. Minu sighed again.  
  
'I had a great life in the Pride Lands. I had my mother, my father...my...friends...'  
  
'Who were your friends?'  
  
'Tirria and Sukina. They were sisters and my best friends.'  
  
'Tell me about them,' Kanami said. Minu licked his paw before starting.  
  
'Tirria was older then Sukina. She was more sensible but she was very fun. Sukina was younger and a bit more immature. She'd be about your age now...'  
  
'What do you mean by "she'd by about your age now"? I don't under-' Kanami broke of and Minu saw the hurt in her dark brown eyes.  
  
'Kanami? What's wrong?'  
  
'Sukina is that other cub we found wasn't she?' she chocked. Minu sighed.  
  
'Yes,' he whispered as he hung his head, 'yes she was,' Kanami shivered.  
  
'What happened to you guys? You never told us,'  
  
'We were attacked by Outlanders; it's a long story though...'  
  
'Please tell me,' Kanami pleaded. Minu sighed and then took a deep breath. He then told Kanami about Zira and Scar, and Kovu and the Out Lands. He told her how Zira wanted Kovu to take over the Pride Lands and how he and Sukina had ventured of to the Out Lands to talk to Kovu and how Zira had found them and beaten him up and Sukina to death... 'Wow,' Kanami gasped as she gulped. 'I'm so sorry Minu...'  
  
'I can only imagine how Tirria feels. I know deep down she didn't want us to go. We should have just stayed; I should have listened to my father! Why didn't I listen to my father?' he nearly yelled. Kanami pinned her ears.  
  
'I...never knew my father...' she said quietly. Minu looked at her sadly.  
  
'I'm sorry Kanami,' he said softly, 'what happened to him?'  
  
'He was killed before I was born. Killed. By another lion. Because the other lion wanted my mum to be his mate. But mum didn't like him. She HATED him. And so he killed my father. He KILLED and innocent lion!' Kanami's eyes were swelling with tears. Minu nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Kanami took a deep breath.  
  
'My father's father was killed by another lion. His own brother...his own brother killed him because he wanted to be king! Can you believe his jealousy?' Kanami frowned and looked at the ground. Then her head jerked up and she stared at Minu mysteriously.  
  
'Minu,' she said, 'Minu, if your father's father was the king, and now your father is the king, then that must mean...your next in line for the throne!'  
  
End of chapter 12  
  
Ok, I'm sorry for the delay Sunrise, please don't hurt me, I've had homework and stuff, and anyway, I decided to let you decide what Minu's reaction should be about Kanami finding out ok? Ok, thanks peeps, reviews please, we need lots and lots of reviews! Ok, thanks, update soon Sunrise! Well c ya all!  
  
:.C.a.b.: 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Kanami's Plan  
  
Minu lowered his head at her statement as Kanami waited beside him.  
"Yes, I'm the future king, or I was going to be."  
Minu flipped on his side, facing the other lion.  
"So, you're the future king, why don't you just return back to your home?"  
The lion sighed and pinned his ears, "my parents, they probably think I'm  
dead."  
Kanami sat up, her eyes lighting up at an idea, "how about we go back to  
your pride and you can explain to them..."  
"Kanami no, I can't go back."  
"Why not?"  
"My parents think I'm dead, just, just, let it go," Minu said as he stood  
and began walking back to the den.  
"But Minu," the lioness began.  
"I said forget it!"  
Minu growled as the lioness watched him disappear in to the evening  
shadows.  
Outside, Kanami stood and stretched, sighing as Minu and her conversation  
ran through her head.  
'Is that the really the only reason he won't go back home?'  
Dropping back down, Kanami went back in to the den, being careful not to  
wake her mother and Minu. Settling down, she closed her eyes and smiled.  
She was going to find Minu's home, and maybe even his parents.  
'Every cub needs there parents.'  
Kanami thought as stories of her father that Heira had told her floated  
across her mind.  
  
:::End of Chapter 13:::  
  
A/N: I hope you like it, can't wait for the next update!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The ceremony  
  
Very early the next morning, Kanami awoke with a jump. The sun hadn't risen yet but she stretched and went for a drink anyway. She kept glancing back at Minu and Heira to make sure they were still sleeping. Good, she thought and she sprinted off. She travelled to the place where she had found Minu and Sukina. She looked around. A lot of scruffy looking lions were scattered about still sleeping. She saw one, a lioness with a chunk of ear missing sleeping next to two cubs, a brown one and a sandy coloured one. That must be Kovu, she thought, looking at the brown cub. He was much younger then her, but still she growled thinking how cruel these lions must be. Then she turned to leave but found herself standing in front of an even scruffier adolescent male. He was drooling in his sleep and his paws kept twitching. 'Grrr! Stupid termites!' he mumbled, his drool sliding down his face. Kanami back away and gave him a look of disgust.  
  
'Eww,' she breathed and walked away, her ears pinned. She walked away further into the Outlands until she reached a familiar spot. She sniffed. This was where she had found Minu and Sukina. She looked at the spot where Sukina had been. Her heart melted. Her body would have rotted away by now...she felt sick and a few tears fell to the ground. But she forced herself to keep going. It was almost sunrise when Kanami reached the border of the Outlands. She smiled as she saw the huge pointy rock that Minu had told her about. She had reached the Pride Lands! She ran down but stopped at the sight of many animals crowded around. Might be an exile, she thought, or some kind of ceremony. She sat down, deciding maybe it was best if she didn't approach. She heard a rustling behind her and she turned and screamed as Minu ran towards her. 'MINU!!' she yelled. Minu laughed.  
  
'Hey, sorry,' he said. He looked at Pride Rock.  
  
'So, you going back?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah,' he said, 'yeah after what you said last night, I had a little think and decided it was time to go home,' he said.  
  
'Ok, but let's wait until after that ceremony,' Kanami said.  
  
'What ceremony?' then Minu saw the animals gathered around. He could just make out his parents and a mandrill on the tip of Pride Rock. The mandrill had something in his arms. 'No,' Minu said, 'no...' he let some tears squeeze from his eyes. He and Kanami watched as the mandrill lifted his arms up to reveal a young female cub. The animals went wild and stomped the ground. Kanami saw the hurt and shock in Minu's eyes. She too let tears come.  
  
'I'm sorry Minu,' she whispered.  
  
'Let's just go,' he said turning. Kanami stared at the cub in sky and turned to follow Minu.  
  
'You could still go back...' she said quietly.  
  
'Kanami they have had another cub! They are obviously certain I don't exist anymore! I don't matter!' he ran of but Kanami ran after him. They stopped dead at the sight of two lions in front of them. Kanami recognized them as the drooling lion and the sandy lion cub she had seen sleeping.  
  
'Who are you?' the female cub asked. The adolescent growled.  
  
'Hey I know you!' he said pointing at Minu, 'your that cub I tried to kill when you came trespassing into our home!' Kanami gasped.  
  
'Nuka!' the female cub growled. Minu growled back.  
  
'I don't really care anymore. I'm as good as dead to my parents. I might as well be dead because they've had another cub. A girl. So you can tell this "Kovu" he's free to step in and take over the Pride Lands whenever he wants because I don't care anymore.' He said running off.  
  
'Whoa, did you hear that Vitani? They've had a girl! Mother will be pleased!' Nuka said running of the Outlands. Vitani followed, saying nothing to Kanami who just stood there staring after them. Then she ran after Minu, hoping she could help him...  
  
End of chapter 14  
  
Hope you all like reviews please! Update soon Sunrise! 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: At Pride Rock  
  
As Minu and Kanami ran back to Heira's lands, Simba was lying inside pride  
rock, turning the vision that he had seen over and over in his head.  
Standing up, the king began pacing as Nala walked in with the cub in her  
mouth. After setting her down, she walked over to her mate and nuzzled  
him.  
"Something wrong Simba?"  
"No, it's nothing," he replied as he turned from her and layed down on the  
cavern floor.  
"Simba, I know you, what's the matter?"  
The queen picked up little Kiara and circled Simba, settling down and  
facing him. The lioness cub peered up at her father as she rested between  
Nala's paws.  
"It's just, I saw something or someone today at Kiara's presentation,"  
Simba began, lowering his head on his paws.  
"What did you see?"  
Simba paused and thought a moment before answering, "after scanning the  
crowd, looking at all who was there, I glanced down and I saw what looked  
to be two cubs."  
Nala smiled, "yes Simba?"  
"I saw a lioness cub, but beside her was a older male cub, and he looked  
just like Minu would have looked if," the king sighed and lifted his head,  
nuzzling the tiny cub.  
"You saw a cub that looked like Minu?"  
"Yes Nala, it looked real Nala, when I looked up again, then looked back  
down I saw the female cub run off."  
"Hmmm," Nala thought as she moved closer to her mate, "I am sure he is  
watching over us, we must let it go Simba, let him rest in peace."  
"What about my sister?"  
The lion queen took in a sharp breath as an older Tirria suddenly appeared  
beside the royal couple. What had once been a cub was now a young  
adolescent, her body growing lean and strong and her hunting skills  
improving every time she joined the hunting party.  
"I didn't mean," Nala began, but the younger lioness cut her off.  
"It's Minu this, Minu that, does anyone remember Sukina?"  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't..."  
The lioness continued, "but now the little ball of fur has been born,  
everything's fine!"  
"That's enough Tirria!!"  
Simba roared as Kiara whimpered and tried to move closer towards her  
mother's warmth.  
"What's going on?"  
Tirria's mother walked in to the cave and over to her daughter, "did you  
get angry again?"  
She whispered in her ear;  
"I'm sorry, I," the lioness stopped and bowed to the king and queen.  
"I just, lose it sometimes, it's just," she broke off and bounded out of  
the cave, running down pride rock as her mother called after her.  
  
:::End Of Chapter 15:::  
  
I liked your last chapter Amber!!! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Endless Night  
  
Kicara stopped and caught her breath when she found Tirria sobbing by the border of the Pride Lands. 'Tirria, I understand exactly how your feeling,' she said sighing.  
  
'No mother, you could never understand!' Tirria said, looking up at Kicara through tear stained eyes.  
  
'Tirria she was my daughter as much as she was your sister! But we can't live in the past; that's something I learnt when Simba returned here!' Kicara yelled. Tirria gulped and wiped her tears away.  
  
'I know, but...I just them so much,' she said, allowing more tears to come. Kicara sighed and nuzzled her.  
  
'We must let it go Tirria. There's no point in grieving when it'll get us nowhere. No matter how hurt, angry and upset you are now, something good will come out of this. I promise you,' she said as she turned to leave. Tirria watched her go. Her mother was right, and she knew it. She had to let it go, but she was still gonna get Kovu. She was going to find him and kill him as soon as she was full grown, and nobody was going to stop her.  
  
Many more months past. Kanami had tried talking to Minu and said as much as she could but he wouldn't listen. Minu's mane was almost fully grown, and he and Kanami had grown up. Heira was please with the progress they were both making at hunting and how well they were doing for themselves, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Minu. She worried about him nearly all the time, and as much as she hated to admit, she knew sooner or later Minu would have to go home. But she had grown to love him too much and didn't want to let her foster son go. But she knew she had to-and soon. That evening, she tried talking to him. Minu sat down next to a rock and Heira sat opposite him. Kanami had gone on a hunt. 'Minu, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now,' she said, her voice doubtful. Minu sighed.  
  
'What is it?' he asked. Heira sighed and hung her head.  
  
'I know you'll only get mad if I tell you though,' she whispered. Minu nuzzled her cheek.  
  
'Please tell me, like you always say its better out then in,' he said smiling. Heira smiled.  
  
'Well you do know you'll have to go home soon Minu.' She said. Minu frowned and looked down into a small puddle of water. His mane was a light brown colour and was sleeked back like Scar's had been. But he looked so much like Simba in the face but had Nala's green eyes. His golden fur shone in the evening sun. Heira closed her eyes.  
  
'You see, you are mad,' she said quietly.  
  
'I'm not necessarily mad,' he said shrugging, 'I'm just upset and disappointed. I can understand Kanami keep telling me to go home and everything, but I thought you'd be different! That's all I've been hearing! And I'm sick of it!' Heira pinned her ears.  
  
'It's what's best for you Minu!' she cried. Minu growled.  
  
'No, no it's not! They had another cub, which just proves how much they don't care! If they cared, they'd try to find me, not think: "Oh no, we've lost Minu, well that's ok because we can just have another cub and forget all about him!" they didn't even check properly to see if I was alive, Heira!' Minu finished.  
  
'Minu SNAP OUT OF IT!' Heira roared. 'They had another cub because they know they have to keep their kingdom! They can't just let another pride take over Minu!'  
  
'Oh, so now the Pride Lands are more important then their son?' he roared. Heira narrowed her eyes and hit him hard across the face with a roar. Minu remained silent but he kept his head hung low.  
  
'I hope you come to your senses soon Minu. You will understand one day. Or at least I hope you will,' and with that, she turned and stalked of back to the den to meet Kanami. Minu looked up. The side of his face was pink where Heira had smacked him. He couldn't go back, why wouldn't they understand that? He shook his head and looked at the stars that were coming out. Minu sighed.  
  
'I need you Father,' he said, tears emerging in his eyes. But he knew he couldn't go back, not if Simba and Nala had forgotten him and had got over his death. (You hear music) Minu sat on the rock and sighed.  
  
'Where has the starlight gone? (Minu looks to the stars but feels empty)  
  
Dark is the day (He hangs his head)  
  
How can I find my way home? (He looks to the direction of the Pride Lands but feels lost)  
  
Home is an empty dream (He remembers his cub hood)  
  
Lost to the night (He looks at the night sky)  
  
Father, I feel so alone (He let's some tears come)  
  
You promised you'd be there (He gets of the rock and walks for a bit)  
  
Whenever I needed you (He frowns)  
  
Whenever I call your name (He looks to the stars)  
  
You're not anywhere (He sees his grandfather in the stars)  
  
I'm trying to hold on (He clenches a paw)  
  
Just waiting to hear your voice (He looks away from Mufasa)  
  
One word, just a word will do (He walks up a small hill)  
  
To end this nightmare (His eyes fill with more tears)  
  
When will the dawning break (Minu sits down on top of the hill)  
  
Oh endless night (He moves his paw across the air)  
  
Sleepless I dream of the day (He watches the stars)  
  
When you were by my side (He sees himself as a cub and Simba next to him)  
  
Guiding my path (The shape fades)  
  
Father, I can't find the way (He looks all around him)  
  
You promised you'd be there (A strong breeze sweeps past Minu)  
  
Whenever I needed you (He puts his left paw on his heart)  
  
Whenever I call your name (He walks down the other side of the hill)  
  
You're not anywhere (He thinks about his mother and father)  
  
I'm trying to hold on (He clenches a paw again)  
  
Just waiting to hear your voice (He thinks he hears his name being carried through the wind)  
  
One word, just a word will do (He puts his paw down)  
  
To end this nightmare (He sees Mufasa again)  
  
I know that the night must end (He walks for a long time)  
  
And that the sun will rise  
  
And that the sun will rise (A few birds fly past him)  
  
I know that the clouds must clear  
  
And that the sun will shine  
  
And that the sun will shine (He finally stops when he reaches a huge pile of logs)  
  
I know that the night must end (He looks to the stars)  
  
And that the sun will rise  
  
And that the sun will rise  
  
I know that the clouds must clear (He sees clouds moving around)  
  
And that the sun will shine  
  
And that the sun will shine  
  
I know (He jumps onto the pile of logs)  
  
Yes, I know (He slams his paw down on a log)  
  
The sun will rise (He sees a star burning brightly)  
  
Yes, I know (He nods)  
  
I know (The wind blows his mane again)  
  
The clouds must clear  
  
I know that the night must end (He jumps of the logs)  
  
I know that the sun will rise  
  
And I'll hear your voice deep inside (He lifts his paw up and puts it on his heart)  
  
I know that the night must end  
  
And that the clouds must clear (He gets in the pouncing position)  
  
The sun (He runs over a field)  
  
The sun will rise  
  
The sun (He stops)  
  
The sun will rise!' (He looks at the sky for a long time)  
  
Minu continued to watch the stars. He remembered his cub hood again. He remembered how he, Tirria and Sukina used to play together. But then he remembered that Simba had had another cub. He couldn't go back. As he turned to leave, he could have sworn he saw three cubs, one male and two female playing and pouncing around it the stars. But when Minu looked back, they were gone, and the stars were normal. (Music stops)  
  
End of chapter 16  
  
Well, I hope you all liked that. Sunrise, if you think it's too early to have the song in and to have them grow up, just tell me and I'll take it out and we'll make them grow up another time, ok? Well please review people! Thank you, and update soon Sunrise! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Kanami and Minu?  
  
The next morning became bright and sunny as always as Kanami stretched in  
the den and opened her eyes. Moving onto her side, she noticed the empty  
space beside her.  
'Where was Minu?'  
The lioness thought as she got up and walked outside, where she found her  
mother gazing at the morning sky.  
"Morning mom," she greeted as she nuzzled her.  
"Good morning," Heira replied as she returned the nuzzle.  
"Where's Minu?" she asked as Heira sighed.  
"I'm not sure, I talked to him about going home, and he got very upset,"  
she replied, sighing once again.  
"I've been doing some thinking, and I've come to realize that we just have  
to let him make up his mind," Kanami said as she looked up at her mother,  
"no matter what we say, he won't go home, until he wants to."  
"But, he needs to go back, he's the future king," Heira said.  
"No, that title belongs to the other cub, that's why he doesn't want to go  
back; he thinks his parents have forgotten about him."  
Heira smiled as she stood up and stretched, extending her claws as she did  
so, "well, if he does go back to reclaim the thrown, he'll most likely pick  
you for his queen."  
With that, Heira left as Kanami stood in shock.  
'Me? A queen?'  
"Yeah right," she said out loud as she layed down in the rising sun.  
"Yeah right, what?"  
The young lioness jumped as Minu's voice came from behind her.  
"You came back," she said as she sat up and looked at him.  
"Yeah, I've been doing some thinking," Minu said as he sat down, facing  
her.  
"What about?"  
Kanami inquired, trying not to sound to hopeful that he may be wising up to  
going home.  
"Well, I was thinking," the lion paused, trying to figure out how to word  
what he wanted to say.  
"Kanami I," he began, as the lioness in question looked up to see her  
mother dragging a dead zebra in order to place in front of the two lions.  
"Thanks mom," she said as she bent her head and began eating, "what was it  
you wanted to tell me?"  
Kanami said after she swallowed;  
"Nothing."  
Minu replied as he tore off a piece of meat, and walked away with his head  
down.  
"What's gotten into him? He was about to say something and he just backed  
off all of the sudden."  
"He's going through a lot right now Kanami, just leave him be."  
  
Off in the lush fields of Heira's lands, Minu sat with his back towards the  
rising dawn of the day. The reason for him not returning to pride rock had  
a lot to do with the other cub, but also concerned Kanami. Over the years,  
he had grown to love the young lioness. Even though she was always talking  
to him trying to convince him to go home, she was always there for him  
whenever he needed someone to talk to or just someone to laugh and play  
games with. She was always thoughtful, remembering the time she had  
brought back a buffalo that she and Heira had caught. It had been Kanami  
that had given him the meat herself, as she proudly showed off her hunting  
skills. Memories of him and Kanami floated in his mind as he shut his  
eyes, deciding that he'd never leave her, just to go home and face certain  
disappointment.  
'I'll just stay here,' he thought, 'I'll ask Kanami if she'd like to become  
my mate, and we'll live together and forget about the pride lands.'  
Although these thoughts of him and Kanami ran through out his head, deep in  
his heart he knew that he could never forget his parents, no matter how  
hard he'd try...  
  
:::End of Chapter 16:::  
  
A/N: Hi Amber, I hope you like this chapter, if not let me know and I'll  
change it. I liked your chapter and the song was fantastic!!!!! smiles  
can't wait for the next chapter! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Dissapointment  
  
Back in the Pride Lands, Tirria was hiding behind some tall grass. She had grown a lot over the months into a beautiful full grown lioness. Right now, she was watching Kiara practicing her hunting skills. Kiara had grown a lot and had already got into trouble for going to the Out Lands. Tirria had been worried sick incase the same thing happened to her as it did to Minu and Sukina. Kiara was still a cub and wasn't really a real hunter. She would just catch rabbits and lizards as she was still a cub, but not really a cub cub. She was more of a very young teen and her legs had lengthened the slightest bit.  
  
When Kiara had gone to the Out Lands, she had met Kovu. This worried Tirria, so from now on, she would watch Kiara as Timon and Pumbaa always lost their concentration. Tirria felt the rage building up inside her at the thought of Kovu. It was now or never, she thought, she had to do the job and get rid of Kovu right now...  
  
Minu took a deep breath and walked towards Kanami after finishing his meat and when Heira had left them. 'So, you gonna tell me now?' Kanami said as she arose to her paws. Minu looked into her beautiful dark brown eyes and he saw kindness in them. He gulped and took another step forward.  
  
'I've been doing some thinking Kanami,' he said, 'and I've realized...over the time we've been living together, I've just realized that...well...' he broke off, unsure of how to say it.  
  
'I don't understand,' Kanami said, swishing her tail. Minu cleared his throat.  
  
'Ok, I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I really like you Kanami, and I was wondering if...if you'd like to be my mate.' He said it quickly and as soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't and he looked at his paws.  
  
'Oh,' Kanami said, 'oh Minu. I like you a lot too, but not in that way. I like as a really good friend, but...' she broke off, seeing that Minu looked upset. 'I'm...sorry Minu...' she said. Minu looked up at her.  
  
'That's ok,' he said, 'I wasn't expecting you to like me anyway,' he said as he walked off.  
  
'Minu I never said that!' she called after him, but he continued to walk away. Kanami sighed and pinned her ears, growling at herself for what she had just done.  
  
Minu reached the border of Heira's lands after realizing he had been walking too far. He stopped and looked at the morning sky. He yawned widely, for he hadn't slept the previous night. So he lay down and closed his eyes, allowing the gentle morning breeze the sweep over him. He would just rest his eyes for a few minutes...that's all...  
  
Minu was standing in front of Pride Rock. His legs were shaking but he was somehow forced to go into the cave. But before he reached it, a lion and lioness emerged on top of Pride Rock. 'Mum, dad, down here!' Minu called before he could stop himself. Simba looked down at Minu, but didn't even look surprised to see him.  
  
'Who are you?' he called down to him. Minu's smile faded and he took a step forward.  
  
'It's me, Minu! Your son,' he replied. Nala raised an eyebrow.  
  
'We only have one child, and she's a girl.' She said. Minu pinned his ears.  
  
'Don't you remember me?' Minu asked, his eyes filling up. The lions exchanged glances.  
  
'We have never come across any lion called Minu.' Simba said simply. Minu hung his head. He looked up as a small cub came bounding out.  
  
'Who's that lion daddy?' she asked. Simba smiled down at her.  
  
'He's nobody, dear, now let's all go back inside.' He said. Minu felt his heart breaking.  
  
'Mum! Dad!' he yelled, tears streaming down his face. Simba, Nala and the cub were fading, and so was Pride Rock. Everything around Minu was now black. 'It's me...Minu...your son...'  
  
Minu jumped up and gasped for air. He looked around him; he was still in the border of Heira's lands. He took a few deep breaths and stood up; his legs felt like jelly. He looked at the sky again. Then he turned to leave but-  
  
'AHHH!' Minu fell back as the face of a young lioness was staring at him. He fell to the ground but got up again. The lioness laughed.  
  
'Man, calm down!' she said. Minu growled.  
  
'Yeah whatever, now I've got to go,' he said as he walked away. He reached the fields but turned to see the dark-golden lioness standing there again. 'Look, what do you want?' he asked rudely. The lioness pinned her ears.  
  
'Oh well sorry for being concerned! I was only making sure you were ok,' she growled. Minu sighed.  
  
'It's ok, I just had a bad dream,' he replied. He hung his head.  
  
'Ha!' Minu looked up. 'Bad dream are for babies,' the lioness said. Then she got up, 'well just as long as you're ok. Bye now!' and she sprinted off. Minu stared at her in surprise. Then he remembered...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Calm down, what's the matter with you?'  
  
'I had a nightmare, Zira came after your mom and dad but before that we...'  
  
'Come on, bad dreams are for babies, let's go!'  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Minu gasped. The lioness was walking further and further away, and he was letting her go! He stared after her. It couldn't be...could it? Then he finally sprinted off after her, as fast as he could. The lioness came to a halt and turned around at stared at Minu while he caught his breath.  
  
'What is WITH you?' she asked. Minu looked up at her.  
  
'Do you remember me?' he asked. The lioness stared at him but then her expression softened.  
  
'No way,' she whispered, 'it's you, isn't it? MINU!' she yelled. Minu yelled too, happy that she was the lioness he thought she was.  
  
'SUKINA!!'  
  
End of chapter 18  
  
Ok, I hope you all like this; I loved your last chapter Sunrise! Um, if you think I'm rushing things a little, just tell me, ok? Well I won't be updating for about a week, well maybe not as long as a week, but I won't be updating anything for a few days coz I'm going to France tomorrow! WHOOT! Well see ya'll when I get back and please leave lots of reviews! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Confrontation  
  
Minu leapt at the younger lioness, laughing as she backed up and he fell in  
the grass.  
"How, how, can this be?"  
Minu sat as sukina swished her tail and sighed.  
"That day, that day I was barely alive, the last thing I remember was  
flying threw the air and then waking up in a strange cave with these two  
lions."  
"But but you were dead, at least, I have always thought so."  
"I'm not dead Minu, it's me."  
The young lioness said soothingly, as she rubbed her chin under his own.  
"What are you doing here anyways, aren't you supposed to be back at the  
pride lands?"  
With the mention of his old home, the lion hung his head.  
"I never went back, and I could ask you the same thing."  
It was Sukina's turn to look sad, "I just it's just."  
She broke off, "I can't go back."  
Minu nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel, and Kanami has been  
telling me to go back."  
"Wh..."  
Suddenly, a roar echoed and the two lions looked up just in time to see a  
brown pelted male lion running towards them. Before Minu could blink, the  
lion tackled Minu to the ground, Minu barely missing a swipe to his head.  
"Vayin get off him!!"  
Sukina shouted as the lion called Vayin snarled and Minu looked up to see  
Kanami running at full speed towards them, knocking Vayin off Minu and  
biting his shoulder. Vayin roared as lion and lioness fought.  
"Stop it! He's a friend!"  
Sukina shouted as she tried to get in between the fighting lions.  
Minu, getting his breath back, roared the loudest roar he could and with  
Sukina's help, charged in the middle of the fight. Minu went after Kanami,  
pinning her in order to make her stop. As the breathing calmed down  
between the two lions, and with warning stares between Minu and Sukina, the  
previous fighting lions got to there paws.  
Sukina stood beside Vayin, who was a lion the same size as Minu in body but  
his legs were a little longer. He was mostly brown, with a darker brown  
mane with specks of gold that reflected the sun's rays. His belly, muzzle,  
and paws were a pure golden color, and his eyes, though angry at the  
moment, were blue.  
"Vayin, calm down," Sukina said as she sat down, sighing as she did so.  
Minu followed her example, and Kanami sat as well.  
"What were you doing with him?"  
Vayin asked, his deep voice surprisingly calm, despite the fierce look in  
his blue orbs.  
"Is he your mate?"  
Minu inquired as he looked at Sukina.  
"No, he's not my mate, just a very protective foster brother."  
"Is....?"  
"No, a very protective foster sister, who likes to nag," Minu added, trying  
to lighten the mood.  
"Why did you attack him?"  
Kanami inquired, her eyes meeting Vayin.  
"I, I made a promise that..."  
"To attack every male that talks to her?"  
Kanami retorted growling, but quickly stopped when Minu glared at her;  
"Look, can't we just forget about this? My name is Sukina and this is my  
brother Vayin."  
Sukina introduced herself to Kanami and Minu to her foster brother.  
"This is Kanami," Minu said as Vayin and Kanami looked at one another.  
"I'm sorry about your wound, do you need help?"  
"No, I'll be at home Sukina," Vayin said as he turned and walked away.  
"I want to see you again, where can I meet you?"  
Sukina asked as Vayin continued walking, "meet me here later."  
Minu replied as she nuzzled him and ran to go back to her home.  
"Are you alright Kanami?"  
"I'll be fine," she replied as lion and lioness turned and went back to the  
den.  
  
:::End of Chapter 19:::  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter!! Sorry for the long delay, I've  
been really busy with stuff and I haven't had time to write anything!  
A Note to Amber, I hope you had fun in France!!! I went to Paris about 4  
years ago and I had a lot of fun, I hope you liked this chapter, let me  
know!! If not, I can change it! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Plan failed  
  
The growing brown, adolescent male was licking his paw in the red sun. the ground was rusty red in colour, and the lion was sitting on a rock, bathing himself. There was a quiet shuffling. The young lion tipped his ears back and forth, his green eyes scanning the land around him. He shrugged and licked his shoulder but heard a small growl. He spun around but yelled as he found himself pinned to the ground. A full grown golden lioness with dark brown eyes was glaring at him. The young lion took a deep breath and kicked the lioness in the stomach and she went flying and skidded across the ground. She got up and roared, charging full speed towards the lion and swiping a paw at him. Both lions were roaring and growling and fighting. Eventually, the lion turned and ran off.  
  
'Oh no you don't,' Tirria hissed, running after him. She roared and leapt but missed. Kovu yelled and Tirria was knocked down by another female lion that she recognized. 'Zira,' she growled, circling her. Zira roared and turned to Kovu.  
  
'Get back now,' she warned; 'when I'm through with her, I want to know what happened,' Zira glared at her son through her cold, almond eyes. Kovu gaped at her but turned and ran off. Tirria growled and made to run after him, but Zira hit her hard over the face, sending her skidding across the ground again. But Tirria got up and roared.  
  
'YOU THINK I'M JUST GONNA FORGET WHAT YOU DID? WELL YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!' she roared again and before Zira knew what was happening, Tirria had leapt at her and started biting, scratching and hitting her. Zira, being older, managed to fight back but Tirria didn't give up. Unfortunately for Zira, none of the Out Landers were around to help her, but high in the sky, Zazu was flying. He gasped and turned and flew back to Pride Rock at full speed. Zira hit Tirria over the head and Tirria turned and bit Zira in the neck. Zira roared and hit Tirria on the shoulder, sending her falling back a few feet. Just as Zira was about to pounce, there were tow roars and Zira was knocked back by Simba and Tirria was helped up by Kicara. Simba and Zira fought for a while, but eventually, Simba turned and Zira stalked away. Zazu flew down onto Simba's shoulder.  
  
'Thank you, Zazu,' Simba said nodding. Zazu nodded back and took flight once again. Simba then glared Tirria.  
  
'Simba!' Simba turned and saw Nala running toward them. 'Simba what happened?' Nala asked. Simba sighed and walked up to Nala.  
  
'Tirria will explain all when we return to Pride Rock,' he said, his voice low. Nala pinned her ears and looked at Tirria. Tirria glanced at her mother, but Kicara only sighed and urged her to walk back.  
  
Back in Heira's lands, Minu was telling Kanami everything that had happened. Kanami gulped. 'I feel so stupid, attacking him like that...'  
  
'Hey, he attacked me first,' Minu said, trying to make Kanami feel better. Kanami smiled just a bit and walked off to get a drink. Minu sighed and lay down in the grass. He stretched his paws a bit and looked at the sky. The baby blue was slowly turning into a pinkish red and purple. Minu sighed again, deciding now was the time to go and meet Sukina. His heart gave a leap as he got up and walked over to Heira. 'I'm going out for a little while, I'll be back later,' he said. Heira smiled.  
  
'Ok Minu, I'll see you later.' Minu smiled back and turned to leave. When he arrived at the same spot, Sukina was already sitting there, licking her arm. Minu smiled and slowly crept toward her, his ears pinned. Then he leapt, and the both went tumbling down a hill. Sukina laughed and pushed him of her.  
  
'I've really missed you, Minu,' she said softly.  
  
'I've missed you too,' he sighed, 'but I really didn't think you were alive...' he added. Sukina pinned her ears.  
  
'I didn't think I was going to live,' she said, sitting up. Minu looked at the sky. He saw the shape of Mufasa in the twinkling stars.  
  
'Remember...'  
  
Minu gasped. It was all starting to make sense. 'Sukina, we have to go home,' he blurted out.  
  
'What? No, I can't, I've made knew friends and started a whole knew life,' she said. Minu shook his head.  
  
'Well, I'm not making you do anything, but I have to go back. The Pride Land's are my future lands; it's my destiny to rule one day. And I'm not gonna let Kovu take over them,' he said.  
  
'Well what if he already has?' Sukina asked. Minu pinned his ears.  
  
'Well that's a risk I'm just gonna have to take.'  
  
End of chapter 20  
  
Ok, hope you all like! Sorry, my stupid, gay pathetic brother is rushing me so I had to end it there!! ( (Hit's Mathew...) 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Message from Rafiki  
  
From where she sat, Sukina layed down in the soft grass;  
"Minu, why now, why all the sudden?"  
The lion stood up, shaking his head, "I just, I need to go home. It took  
meeting you to realize that."  
Speechless, Sukina smiled but shook her own head in sadness, "I'm sorry  
Minu, and I can't go back."  
"Why not?"  
"I have a new life; I can't just leave it all behind. What about your  
foster family? Your mother, Kanami?"  
"They'll be glad I'm leaving."  
"How will you know where pride rock is?"  
Minu turned away from the young lioness as he replied, "you always know  
where home is."  
In the African grasslands, Sukina watched as he walked away in to the  
setting sun, his mane blowing in the wind as his steps lengthened.  
"I just hope you know what you are doing..."  
Sukina whispered as she turned and began walking home.  
"I heard you two."  
Sukina gasped then relaxed as a brown lioness walked up next to her.  
"Marla, what are you doing here?"  
"What are you?"  
Marla's brown eyes looked in to Sukina's, "my brother and I found you, all  
those years ago."  
"I know, but I won't leave you two."  
"Sukina," Marla stopped as she walked ahead of her, "fine then, let's go  
home."  
The elder lioness left it at that as they walked in the opposite direction  
that Minu had gone.  
  
It didn't take the lions long to reach pride rock, Simba and Nala leading  
the way.  
"Simba, should we go get Rifiki?"  
Nala inquired, sitting down on the rock's surface;  
"Tell us what happened."  
"I, well I attacked the lion known as Kovu."  
The young lioness gritted her teeth as Kicara pinned her ears, glancing up  
at her young daughter.  
"Tirria, why, why is your heart so full of hate? Sukina wouldn't want you  
to be like this."  
"I know mom; it's just, she was my sister! I can't let it go, it haunts  
me."  
This last part she added quietly as Simba and Nala looked on at the now  
weeping lioness.  
"Tirria, Sukina is not dead."  
This statement from the king made her shoot up her head in surprise,  
"what?"  
"She's not dead, because she lives in you."  
Tirria sighed as her mother nuzzled her, "in your reflection, she lives in  
you."  
This made the young lioness smile, "there's no mountain to great, hear  
these words and have faith."  
Kicara whispered, as if she was singing to a little cub;  
As Simba and Nala parted, Tirria walked slowly up to the den that all the  
lions shared.  
"She can't go on like this," Kicara said to the king and queen.  
"Don't worry, she won't!"  
The three lions jumped as a furry face popped up in front of them.  
"Rafiki, must you always do that?"  
Simba gently scolded;  
"Of course! Kicara, do not worry about Tirria, the winds are changing."  
The older lioness raised her ears, "what do you mean?"  
"Things will be changing soon, they will change the pride. Everyone will  
be affected."  
"What is it? Rafiki, is it bad?"  
Simba asked as he looked at the monkey;  
"That's all."  
"What?"  
All three of them said together as Rafiki turned and jumped down, "bye!"  
The lions looked in bewilderment as he disappeared in front of there eyes.  
  
Off in Heira's lands, Kanami stretched in the den and opened her eyes.  
"Minu?"  
She inquired softly, "Minu?"  
Hearing no reply, she stood up and walked out of the den, blinking as the  
starlight greeted her eyes.  
'Just a quick walk.'  
She thought as she began doing just that... not knowing she was being watched  
as she crossed her mother's boarder.  
  
:::End of Chapter 21:::  
A/N: I hope you like it Amber and all!!  
Please leave a review!! 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Forgotten  
  
Tirria kept her head glued to her paws as she lay on the cavern floor. She sighed as she thought. Ever since Sukina had died, she had been forgotten. Sukina didn't matter but Minu did because he was the prince. Sukina was just a lioness. Tirria didn't feel right; because Sukina was forgotten, so was Tirria. Everyone was having a go at her and she never got what she wanted. Tirria sighed and got up again and out of the cave. Simba, Nala and Kicara were lying down the stars wondering what Rafiki had meant. Kicara looked up and smiled at Tirria. Tirria narrowed her eyes.  
  
'Forget it, don't bother, you've forgotten about Sukina and you've forgotten me too.'  
  
'No, we haven't! How could you say that? We could never forget Sukina, or Minu-'  
  
'You see? You talk about Minu all the time, occasionally Sukina, but you never care about me! You think I don't matter!' the lions gaped at her speechless. Nala blinked and stood up.  
  
'Tirria,'  
  
'NO! Don't bother!' (You hear music) 'I may as well be dead because I've been forgotten.'  
  
'Ah ah ah ah  
  
Ah ah ah ah  
  
I'm giving up on everything  
  
Because you messed me up  
  
Dont know how much you screwed it up  
  
You never listened  
  
Thats just too bad  
  
Because I'm movin on  
  
I wont forget  
  
You were the one that was wrong  
  
I know I need to  
  
Step up and be strong  
  
Dont patronize me  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Everything that I wanted  
  
Do you forget it now?  
  
You never got it  
  
Do you get it now?  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Ah ah ah ah  
  
Ah ah ah ah  
  
Gotta get away  
  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
  
It's too late now  
  
It wont ever be the same  
  
We're so different now  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Everything that I wanted  
  
Do you forget it now?  
  
You never got it  
  
Do you get it now?  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I know I wanna run away  
  
I know I wanna run away  
  
Run away  
  
If only I could run away  
  
If only I could run away  
  
run away  
  
I told you what I wanted  
  
I told you what I wanted  
  
what I wanted  
  
But I was forgotten  
  
I wont be forgotten  
  
Never again  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Everything that I wanted  
  
Do you forget it now?  
  
You never got it  
  
Do you get it now?  
  
Do you get it now?  
  
Have you forgotten?  
  
Everything that I wanted  
  
Do you forget it now?  
  
You never got it  
  
Do you get it now?  
  
Have you forgotten  
  
Do you get it? No!  
  
Forgotten  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Forgotten  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Forgotten  
  
Yeah yeah yeah  
  
Forgotten  
  
Yeah yeah yeah'  
  
(Music dies down) Tirria gave the three lions a look of hurt and anger and turned and ran. Kicara gaped and started to run after her but Nala growled and pounced in front of her.  
  
'Just leave her,' she said, 'she'll be back soon enough.' Kicara sighed and felt her heart drop. Why was Tirria being like this? Kicara shook her head and she and the King and Queen made their way back to Pride Rock.  
  
Kanami ran faster and stopped and sniffed the air. Minu was nearby. She ran on not looking where she was going. She fell to the ground. 'Hey watch it Kanami,' Minu said. Kanami blinked a few times and got to her paws. 'What are you doing out here?' she asked. Minu smiled and looked at the stars. 'I've finally decided to go home,' he sighed, 'I know it's what you want.' Kanami smiled. 'Oh Minu, please don't leave just yet. You should tell my mother for yourself.' Minu nodded. 'Kanami, I need your help with something.' Kanami raised her ears with interest. 'I want Sukina to come home with me. It's best for her, like it's best for me.' Kanami nodded. 'Well, let's go home first and wake up my mother. Then we can find Sukina and try and persuade her.' Minu sighed and followed Kanami back. From the shadows, Vayin pinned his ears. He knew Minu was right about Sukina going home. If he and Kanami couldn't persuade her, Vayin would, as much as he knew he'd miss her...  
  
End of chapter 22 Hope you all like! I didn't have time to put actions into the song, I'm really busy and I didn't think I'd find the time to update! Well, see you all in a week, I'm going to Spain! Hope this is ok Sunrise, I had to rush it. Bye for now! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Reasons for staying

Slowly, Vayin stood up and walked off to find Sukina, sleeping under a tree.

"Hey, wake up; I have to talk to you." The lion tried to wake his foster sister, but she kept on sleeping.

"Sukina, wake up!"

Vayin shouted as he poked her and she opened her eyes.

"What, I'm tired."

"We need to talk, now. I want to talk to you about Minu, about going back to the pride lands."

Sukina sat up slowly, yawning and looking at her older foster brother.

"So, you want me to go back to, huh?"

"You have to go back, for your pride, for your mom and sister."

"I can't, at least not right now, I have to help take care of..."

The young lioness stopped, if anyone thought Vayin was to overprotective of his adoptive sister, he was even more so over his elder sister Marla.

"Take care of what, come on Sukina... you need to go home."

"Not right now!" The young lioness shouted, getting quickly to her paws, "maybe one day but not now."

She ran off, leaving Vayin standing with a look of bewilderment on his face.

:::

"Mom? We neee...."

Both Minu and Kanami stopped and looked at Heira, her eyes were closed and her face and body were covered in blood.

"Mom? Mom? What happened, wake up!"

Kanami ran over, gently tugging on Heira's ear so she'd wake up.

"Mom? M...?"

Kanami broke down and began sobbing as Minu stared in awe at his foster mother, the lioness that had taken him in and raised him.

"K...Kanami..."

Heira's voice was weak, but the lioness addressed raised her head.

"Wh..Wh..."

"Lionesses, six of them tried to take the wilderbeast I had killed."

Heira sighed as she closed her eyes, "I tried to fight them, but I lost."

"Who would do that?"

Kanami asked as Minu growled deep in his throat, "the Out Landers."

"Did one of them have a chunk missing in one of her ears?"

Questioned Minu, knowing full well what she was capitol of.

"Yes."

"Zira," Minu growled, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Look Minu, Minu, go for help, I'll stay with her."

Minu took a look at Heira's blood stained fur and the many cuts and wounds along her side and face before he took off running.

"Goodbye... Mother."

Minu shouted as tears filled his eyes and he ran for help.

:::End Of Chapter 23:::

A/N: I hope you like this chapter Amber!!!! I didn't have time to post it until now, if you don't like it then tell me and I'll change it..

Please all, RR and tell us what you think!!! I'm so sorry for the long time with no updates from me; I've been really busy getting ready to start school (next week!!)

But once it all calms down, I'll be back to updating everything more often!!!!

Can't wait for the next update!!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: reunited  
  
Minu ran, stretching his limbs so far out so he ran full speed. He didn't know where he was going, or who he was going to get, he just had to find someone to help. his mind raced as he ran, so much was happening all at once. He growled, a rush of rage flowing through his body. Then he thought--Sukina. Surley she and Vayin could help? He sighed and ran toward where Sukina was staying. He reached the lnads she was in, after sniffing for her scent. The lionesses there started growling at the introuder, but Minu ignored it.  
  
'Sukina? Sukina where are you?!' he bellowed.  
  
'What are you doind here?' a nearby lioness growled.  
  
'Not now, I need to find Sukina!'  
  
'We don't like introuders!' another lioness said.  
  
'Please!! You have to trust me!' But the lionesses weren't listening; they growled and tried to tackle Minu, but he fought them off; not as to hurt them, just to defend himself. The lionesses weren't giving up, they attacked again, one biting Minu's ear, another swiping at his shouler, and another slashing his mane, a few strands of brown mane falling to the ground. The lioness who bit his ear pinned him and snarled.  
  
'Now what are you doing here?' she demanded.  
  
'MINU?!' came Vayin's voice. He had obviously heard the fight and smelt Minu nearby. The lioness pinning him looked at Vayin and slowly let Minu get up. He glared at her and shook himself. 'Minu, what are you doing here?' Vayin asked.  
  
'It's...it's Heira! She was attacked by the Out Landers and, and she's hurt real bad! Please, we need help!'  
  
'Who's Heira?'  
  
'She's Kanami's mother and my foster mother! Please Vayin, we need you and Sukina and anyone else who is willing to help! Please...' Minu hung his head, a few tears falling to the ground. Vayin pricked his ears up.  
  
'Foadi,' Vayin said to the lioness who had pinned Minu, 'go and get Sukina and Marla. Everyone else, follow Minu!' Foadi nodded adn ran off. Minu nodded at Vayin.  
  
'Thank you Vayin.'  
  
'Let's not waste time talking, now let's go!' Vayin said, sprinting off after Minu when he started to run.  
  
'Mum, it's gonna be ok...' Kanami whispered. But Heira's breathing was becoming shallow, and her eyes kept opening and closing. Kanami felt her heart braking; more tears fell to the ground. She couldn't bare to see her mother in so much pain. She had aleady lost her father, Juramu, whome she had never even know, she couldn't handle it if she lost her mother aswell...she just couldn't. There was the soft padding of many paws and Kanami turned and saw Vayin, Minu, Sukina, Marla, and the 3 other lionesses, including Foadi coming toward them. Kanami broke down again. As Vayin, Minu, and Foadi helped Heira, Sukina, Marla and the other two lionesses comforted Kanami.  
  
'We just came to ask her about something and she was lying there...' Kanami whimpered. Marla put a paw on Kanami's shoulder.  
  
'Did she say exactly who her attackers were?' Sukina asked. Kanami nodded and gulped.  
  
'Six lionesses, she said, six of them took a wilderbeast from her...and one of them had a notch in one ear.' Sukina gasped, a horrified look appeard on her face. Her eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
'Zira...' she whispered. Marla looked at her.  
  
'Oh yeah...she was the one who almost killed you...wasn't she?' she said. Sukina nodded and hung her head. Then she walked over to Kanami and nuzzled her.  
  
'Your mother will be ok...if Minu and I survived her as cubs, then she'll be alright...' she said softly as she pulled away. Kanami shifted one shoulder.  
  
'I dunno...there was only one lioness who attacked you two...my mother was attacked by all six!' Sukina pinned her ears. Heira had to be alright.  
  
Tirria hadn't gone back home to the Pride Lands since she had run off. She didn't intend to go back just yet, but knew she had to. She jumped of the rock she was standing on and ran off to the border of the Pride Lands. Shre past them, entering a new territory, not the Out Lands. She sniffed the air...she could smell blood. Someone had been attacked...she sniffed again...someone had been attacked by the Out Landers! She growled; she couldn't let anyone suffer from an Out Lander, even if she didn't know them. She followed the scent of the blood, wanting to help and have a good enough excuse for getting revenge on Zira...  
  
Kanami was shaking. She let a few more tears run down her face. Minu sighed and walked over. 'We are doing all we can for her, Kanami,' he said gently. Kanami sighed.  
  
'I know...' Sukina shuffled a paw uncomfortably.  
  
'How about we go to the lake and get a drink?' she asked. Kanami nodded.  
  
'I'll come with you,' Minu said. All three of them went to the lake. A few minutes passed and Vayin lifted his head up and sniffed. He looked to see a golden lioness with a brown tuft of fur on her head walking toward them.  
  
'Excuse me...can I help at all...?' she asked nervously.  
  
'Who are you?' Vayin and Marla asked.  
  
'My name's Tirria,' she explained, 'I could smell Out Landers and wondered if I could help? My past with them is dark, and...well...I'd just like to help.' Marla stared at Tirria in open mouth shock.  
  
'Tirria..?' she asked.  
  
'Yeah, Tirria.' Tirria replied, slightly confused. Marla and Vayin exchanged glances.  
  
'Not the Tirria we've heard so much about?' Vayin asked. Tirria raised an eyebrow.  
  
'I'm sorry, but I...' She stopped talking when she saw two lionesses and a lion walking over to them. Sukina sighed adn walked over to Marla.  
  
'jeeze, what's up Marla?' Then she saw the golden lioness staring at them both.  
  
'Um, are guys ok..?' Minu asked walking over to them. Tirria was really confused. She over-looked the lion, looked at his green eyes, his brown mane...and then her eyes fell upon the red and white marking on his shoulder. Her mouth fell open as she looked from the lion to the lioness.  
  
'Oh my...oh my god!' she whispered. Minu and Sukina exchanged glances. 'Your alive!!' She exclaimed. Sukina and Minu finally realized. Their eyes grew wide. Minu gasped and Sukina whispered softly,  
  
'Tirria...'  
  
End of chapter 24  
  
K, well sorry I didn't update in like forever, but I finally updated, um if you don't like it Sunrise, tell me and I'll change it, k? OK, well leave a reveiw peeps! C yaz! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A Death and a Promise

"Is it really you?" Sukina couldn't believe it, she sat down and scratched an ear, "how, how did you find Minu and I here?"

"I thought you were dead," Tirria said, "you've been alive all this time, why didn't you ever come back home?"

"I, well I," Sukina couldn't find the words to explain why she had never returned back to the pride lands.

"Minu," Tirria began, "you're the true king, you should've come back!!" the lioness yelled at Minu, anger and hurt in her voice.

"No I'm not, my sister is the queen now," Minu replied.

"Minu, I don't think Kiara is going to make a very good queen," she retorted, "she hasn't exactly, liked the idea from day one."

"She'll get used to it; besides, I can't go back, I mean, I want to..." the lion whispered, looking longingly in the direction of pride rock.

"Kanami," Vayin's soft deep voice floated to Kanami's ears, she had been listening to the conversation between the three lions.

"Kanami and Minu, Heira wants to talk to you," Vayin said.

"Tirria, I'll be right back," Minu finished the conversation as Kanami and Minu walked towards Heira. The first to see her was Minu, the elder lioness was lying on her side, her breath shallow and her cuts still leaking blood.

"Why is she still bleeding?" Minu inquired as Kanami gasped at the sight of her mother.

"We've done all we can for her," Marla said as she and the other lionesses left Minu and Kanami alone with her. Kanami rushed to her mother's side after getting over the shock of seeing her in such a state.

"Mom, it's going to be ok, you're going to..."

"Kanami," Heira spoke so softly that the young lioness had to bend her head down in order to hear her.

"Kanami, I love you, I will always love you," Heira whispered as Kanami tried not to cry.

"My time has come my daughter, the Great Kings want it this way," Heira continued, "I will be with your father again, and we will both watch you."

"Don't say that, you're going to..." again she was cut off.

"We all are born, and we all die, this is how the circle of life goes, I have found my place in it, being your mother and Minu's foster mother, I feel," she stopped as she breathed, "I feel that I have taught you well, you will have beautiful cubs one day, and you will pass on all that I have taught you."

By this time, Kanami's tears were flowing freely down her face, "don't leave me," she whispered.

"I never will, I'll be in you," she said as she looked at Minu.

"You know what you must do Minu, I have always loved you as if you were my own son, lead well."

"I'll try," Minu said softly as he walked over and nuzzled his foster mother for the last time, "I'll make you proud."

"You already have," Heira said gently, "I am very proud of the both of you."

Kanami nuzzled her mother as Heira closed her eyes, "I'll live in you, always."

Then she was gone.

Kanami stood in shock as the river of tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," the teary lioness looked up and saw Vayin standing next to her, "truly I am so sorry." He nuzzled her in comfort and then quietly turned away to allow her to grieve in private. Minu leaned against Sukina, sobbing as she to try to comfort him. The others stood a little way off, each with there own thoughts.

One lioness in particular walked up to Kanami as she sadly looked at the body of Heira.

"Kanami," the lioness addressed looked up, "your mother's murders won't go unpunished, I promise, you have my word."

Kanami sniffed and turned away, "thanks Tirria, thank you."

A distance away, Vayin and Marla were having a totally different discussion.

"Why did you not tell me?" Vayin growled at his sister.

"Look, now isn't the time to talk about this, only reason I told you now is because..."

"You told him?" Sukina walked over, Minu following with his head hung.

"Yes, I told him that I'm going to have cubs."

"Well," Vayin began, "Jerlyn better help you take care of them..."

He stopped when Marla gave him a look, "he ran off whenever I told him."

"He what?!?!?!"

Kanami's head shot up, "keep it down Vayin; listen, I'm a lioness, so what the cub or cubs won't have a dad, I can raise them just fine."

"But," Vayin began as Marla growled.

"We'll talk about this later," she said as she walked over and began talking to Kanami.

Tirria ran home, her heart pounding in her chest. She had to tell Simba, Nala and her mom that there son was alive. She also knew that if she didn't hurry, they would all leave the spot that they were at and then they wouldn't be found. Tirria also kept the promise that she made to Kanami in the back of her mind.

'And now, it'll be easier getting my revenge on them with the help of Kanami.'

Tirria thought as pride rock came in to view.

:::End of chapter 25:::

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! Also, I hope you aren't to mad at me for killing Heira!! Anyway, I hope you all have liked this chapter, and as far as the speech goes (Heira's last words if it were) I hope it was ok!!!

Can't wait for the next update, Amber!!


	26. Chapter 26

Guys, I can begin to tell you how sorry I am for not updating in the time of forever! My teachers are loading me with homework, and now I'm 14 my mum is making me baby-sit! And I might be getting another job soon too, AND I've had writer's-block. So, all can I say is I'm sorry, but I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 26: Kiara's rage

Tirria ran harder and faster, her heart beating so hard, she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest. But she wasn't going to stop now, not now she had found out her sister and best friend were alive. She growled loudly at the thought of Zira. How could anyone be so cruel as to kill someone? Tirria narrowed her eyes and sped up. She sprinted past the water hole and leapt up the rocks into the cave. Then, she gasped and caught her breath, her eyes wide and her body shaking. Kicara jumped up and ran toward her daughter. 'Tirria, what's up with you?'

'Mum...' Tirria couldn't talk; she was still catching her breath. Simba, how had been lying on the cavern floor looked up and stood up. He shook his mighty mane and looked the young lioness in the eye.

'Tirria, come on, tell us what's need to be told,' he said calmly. Tirria nodded and calmed down.

'When I ran away yesterday, I went to another border and today, I found some lions and...'

'What Tirria?' Kicara asked.

'I've found...Minu and Sukina are alive!' everyone stared in shock. Nala sighed and sat up.

'I think...your tierd Tirria...' she said, 'we saw the cubs' bodies in the outlands. There's no way they can be alive.'

'But they are! You have to believe me! Please, Simba, please say you believe me!' Simba smiled at Tirria.

'I'm afraid Nala may be right, but-you may have seen some lions that look them...like I did at Kiara's presentation.'

'What about me?' came Kiara's voice. She walked into the cave.

'Nothing,' Simba said quickly.

'Daddy, what's going on?' Kiara could tell something was wrong. Nala sighed and walked to Simba and nuzzled him.

'It's about time we told her, Simba,' she said. Simba looked at Kiara then back to Nala. He sighed and then nodded.

'Kicara, I want you and Tirria to go and find those lions.' He said. Tirria ran out of the cave straight away and Kicara followed. Sarabi and Sarafina started to make their way out, guessing the royal couple and their daughter should be alone. Kiara sat down.

'Mum, dad, what's going on?' she asked. Simba looked at Kiara. Nala was right, it was about time she knew, after all, Kiara wasn't a cub anymore, she was almost full grown.

'Kiara, I don't know how to explain this, but you ought to know something...' he started. Nala could see that Simba was having trouble explaining, so she said:

'Kiara, you weren't the first born to your father and I...you had a brother but...we lost him...'

'WHAT?' Kiara demanded. She stood up. 'Your telling me that I had an older brother and you never told me! How could you lie to me like that?!'

'Kiara, we didn't tell you because-'

'What was his name?' Kiara said angrily.

'Minu, but-'

'I don't want to know. The point is you had a cub before me, and you didn't want to tell me.'

'We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to do the same thing as he did!' Simba said. But Kiara pinned her ears and looked at both of her parents with hurt.

'And you always tell me not to keep secrets. How could you?' with that, Kiara ran out of the cave and into the Pride Lands. But just as Kiara ran out, Kicara and Tirria ran in. Simba looked at Kicara.

'Simba...Tirria is right...'

'You mean..?'

'Yes Simba. There are alive.'

I'm sorry if you think this chapter is crap, but I've had writer's-block. Please review, hope you like it Sunrise!


End file.
